


I Want To Paint Your Nails Baby

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fucking, M/M, Nail Painting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Throat Fucking, larry - Freeform, semi canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you need anything, baby?” Louis asked gently, looking up at Harry and massaging his palm gently, staring down at the red polish, using the voice he always reserved for playtime. Tonight was going to be all about Harry.<br/>---<br/>Harry loves to get his nails painted and getting fucked by his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Paint Your Nails Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know how you like it and leave kudos!  
> [my tumblr](mixtapelouis.tumblr.com)

Louis shook the bottle of red polish, listening to the little metal balls inside it clink around. He twisted the cap off slowly, pulling out the brush and watching the polish drip back into the bottle. He brushed the bristles off on the sides of the tube.

 

“Okay,” He said, placing the bottle on the nightstand and reaching for Harry’s hand, “Stay still.”

 

Harry nodded, placing his hand gently in Louis’. This is what they did every Wednesday night when they were together no matter what, even if they had to take it off the next day. Every Wednesday night they would sit together in bed, whether it was at their own home, or in a hotel room they share or on a tour bus and Louis would slowly and carefully paint Harry’s nails.

 

Sometimes they painted them red, sometimes blue or green. One time they tried a weird yellow color that made Harry’s nails look infected. But it was nice to have this little tradition, something that was just theirs, something that made them a little family.

 

Louis painted Harry’s pointer first, sliding over the nail easily, practice making him good at it. The first time he had done Harry’s nails was when Harry was only seventeen. Louis had caught him in their flat with one of the polish bottles Lottie had accidentally left behind after staying one weekend; he was just shaking it and rolling the bottle across his palms. Louis had asked him if he wanted them painted and that was that, they had been doing it ever since.

 

“Lou, my nose itches.” Harry said, shaking the hand Louis had already finished to help it dry faster.

 

“I swear to god, I think you wait until I start your second hand to have all these itches,” Louis leaned forward and scratched over his boyfriend’s nose with one finger, making him giggle.

  
“Okay goof, chill out so I can finish without painting your whole hand.” Harry smiled sweetly at Louis and sat back on his heels.

They had decided that right after their showers was the best time to paint. Harry’s newly short hair was still damp, stray droplets of water were sprinkled across his bare shoulders and only a pair of basketball short on his hips. They were quiet as Louis finished Harry’s nail, painting over his little pinky in two small strokes. He brought his hand close to his lips and blew over the color gently, smirking when he noticed Harry making himself smaller, as he usually did when he wanted to play but hasn’t gotten the courage to ask for it yet.

“Do you need anything, baby?” Louis asked gently, looking up at Harry and massaging his palm gently, staring down at the red polish, using the voice he always reserved for playtime. Tonight was going to be all about Harry.

Harry’s eyes snapped up at him at the change in tone and he shrunk down even more. He shook his head slowly, eye’s still on Louis’, “No, I’m okay.” His voice was already slower than it normally was.

“No who?” Louis asked, moving his hand from Harry’s palm up his to his forearm, still massaging with his thumbs.

“No, daddy.” Harry corrected, his face and chest already flushed pink.

Louis felt himself shift into ‘daddy mode’ and pushed Harry back on the bed, his head between their pillows, “Now, baby.” He said quietly, pulling his arms away from his body and out flat against the mattress, “You have to be good and not move, we don’t want your pretty nails to be messed up.” He kissed up his chest gently, “Can you do that for daddy?”

Harry nodded, his eyes already losing focus, “Yes, daddy.” He said softly.

“That’s my good boy.” Louis pecked Harry’s lips before moving over to kiss over his earlobe like knew Harry liked. He reached his hand down, stroking Harry’s half hard cock through his shorts, making the other boy moan loudly. His eyes got wide and he bit his lip, quieting himself down. Louis moved his hand away and sat up slightly, using his other hand to tilt Harry’s face to look him in the eye, “You can make as much sound as you want baby.” He kissed down his chest, taking his right nipple in his mouth, “You’ve been so good for me lately, and I want to know hear you,” He mumbled around the nub between his lips.

Saying that was like opening a floodgate. Harry was loud right away, even though they had barely started playing. A string of begging and daddies were leaving Harry’s mouth as Louis sucked on one of nipples while pinching and pulling the other, alternating between the two. He did all this while grinding his hips down onto Harry’s in little circles, feeling Harry’s cock get even harder underneath him.

“You’re being so good baby, being all nice and still for me.” Louis began kissing down Harry’s tummy, nudging the waistband of his shorts. Harry was still moaning loudly above him and it only got louder as Louis began mouthing at him through his shorts. Louis loved how thick Harry was and how fast he got hard and it was even better when they played. He could feel how hot Harry was even through the fabric.

“Daddy, daddy, please, please can I suck you, daddy please?” Harry moaned and begged.

Louis’ cock twitched inside his boxers and he looked up, pulling away with his mouth and replacing it with his hand, “But don’t you want me to take care of you, baby, I want you to feel good.”

“Having you fuck my throat _would_ make me feel good, daddy,” Harry said smirking.

Louis squeezed a little harder on Harry’s dick, “Don’t be sassy, baby.”

“Sorry, daddy,” He replied, his back arching off the bed slightly at the extra friction.

Louis quickly pulled his boxers off and was a little surprised that he hadn’t realized how hard he was until he actually looked at his cock curving up to his tummy. He stared Harry in the eye, stroking himself a few times before crawling up the bed beside Harry’s head, “You sure baby?”

Harry nodded, already opening his mouth wide, “Please, I want to make you feel good.”

Louis grinned, running a hand through Harry’s hair before he straddled his shoulders gently, placing the tip of his cock right on Harry’s bottom lip. He watched as he slid into Harry’s mouth, having to stop himself from pushing in faster than he knew Harry could take comfortably.

Harry swirled his tongue around Louis’ head, tonguing gently at the slit making Louis moan loudly. As he pushed in farther Harry started sucking hard, holding his tongue firmly against the bottom of his cock. He stilled for a moment while Harry kept sucking and then he slowly started pulling out until his cock head was just about to leave his mouth before pushing back in quickly.

Harry groaned around him, making his cock vibrate as Louis began slowly fucking into his mouth. He started cursing as Harry sucked harder, moaning with Louis. Louis could feel his orgasm pooling in the bottom of his stomach and he pushed in harder, trying to ride the edge as long as he could.

Leaning down, Louis tapped Harry on the cheek and pulled out of his mouth slowly, swearing, “I don’t want to come yet, baby.” He said in response to Harry’s pout. He moved down the bed, until they were face to face, pecking him gently on the lips, “I want to save it for your little ass, is that okay?”

Harry moaned, “Please daddy, fuck!” He leaned up catching Louis’ lips with his. They rutted against each other, moaning into each other’s mouths while their tongues slid together.

Louis moved down Harry’s body, kissing slowly down before situating himself between his boyfriend’s legs. He heard Harry’s breathing speed up as he slowly pulled his shorts down, his hands twisting into the sheets. The shorts were tossed off the side of the bed, and Louis nosed around the soft skin of Harry’s crotch, while slowly pushing his legs up against his body.

Louis’ mouth watered looking down at Harry’s pink little hole, “Fuck baby, do you want me to eat you out?” Harry nodded furiously, trying to spread his legs and ass cheeks more without moving his hands. “I think you deserve it baby,” He kissed up the back of his right thigh, “I think you deserve my tongue teasing and licking into you.” He moved down and swiped his tongue up Harry’s cock, making precome spurt up onto his tummy, “Do you think you deserve it?” He sat back on his feet, looking down at Harry, who was nodding furiously, already looking wrecked even though they had barely even started.

Louis sighed, running his hands up and down the backs of Harry’s thighs, “I need you to use your words baby.”

“Yes, daddy, please, I want you to lick my hole daddy, fuck,” Harry spouted off, his skin red all over with a flush, eyes glassy and body taught on the bed with want and need.

Louis felt his cock twitch against his leg. Making Harry feel good, knowing how much Harry wanted him, being Harry’s daddy was the greatest thing in the world to Louis. Having Harry underneath him, touching him and kissing him was the only thing Louis needed to survive. Having Harry’s love and loving Harry right back was one of the only things that had kept Louis going over some of the more difficult times in the last few years.

 Louis licked over the ring of muscle, smirking when Harry began yelling and calling out above him. He swirled his tongue over and over, kissing and sucking over Harry’s rim. He pushed the tip of his tongue inside the muscle, twisting it a bit inside as Harry clenched down around him. When Louis started humming is when Harry truly lost it, nearly screaming at the feeling between his legs.

He licked into him, opening him up with his tongue. Slowly, he slipped a finger in, searching for the spot inside Harry. He fucked his finger and tongue inside Harry quickly and when his finger found Harry’s prostate, making a new string of cursing and daddies fall from Harry’s lips, Louis knew he couldn’t hold off fucking him any longer.

Louis pulled back, hands shaking slightly. He ignored Harry’s pouts and stroked his cock a couple times before standing up and grabbing the lube out of the bed side table, “I want you to get on your hands and knees baby, I don’t want your legs to cramp up in that position.” He coated his dick with the lube while Harry scurried to complete his request, “Don’t mess up your pretty nails though, be good for me baby.”

Harry got on his hands and knees, back already arching, quiet pleas still tumbling from his lips as he waited for Louis. Louis got back on the bed and between his legs, spreading out his cheeks, smiling as Harry leaned back into his touch. He squeezed out some of the lube on Harry’s hole, pushing two slick fingers in with it.

Harry groaned, “Please daddy, no fingers, just want your cock, just want your come.” He tried to push Louis’ fingers out of him.

Louis removed his fingers. Normally, Harry would get a quick spanking for demanding stuff like that but the theme of the night was it all being about his boy, about his baby. He kissed down Harry’s spine, lining himself up with Harry’s hole, pushing in quickly.

Louis and Harry moaned together as he pushed in all the way, pausing as the skin of Louis’ thighs met Harry’s ass. He waited a moment before he started fucking in, fast and hard, knowing exactly how Harry liked it, exactly what drove him wild.

Louis fucked in harder and pulled Harry up so his back was against his chest, holding him close, “Mmm, baby, I want you to come okay, I want you to make a mess all on my fist.” Harry groaned as Louis wrapped his hand around his cock, jerking him off roughly. “Come on baby,” Louis whispered in his ear, “Come for daddy.” He fucked into him harder, skin slapping on skin. He twisted his fist up on Harry’s cock and finally Harry let go. His head dropped back on Louis’ shoulder as he came loudly, crying out.

Louis let him fall back on his hands and knees, grasping Harry on his hips and fucking into him harder than ever. After a few more deep fucks, slapping his hips so hard against Harry that they were leaving bruises, Louis came deep inside Harry, yelling so loudly his voice echoed off the walls.

They breathed together, Louis pulling out slowly and laying down beside Harry. He pulled his boy into his arms, whispering how good he was for Louis and how happy he made him. They cuddled together until Louis finally got up and got a warm flannel to clean them up.

He cleaned between Harry’s legs and up his chest where he was covered in their come. And after he threw the flannel somewhere off the side of the bed he held up Harry’s fingers inspecting the polish that they had painted earlier. They were perfect.

“I didn’t even smudge them,” Harry smiled, his dimples popping out.

Louis grinned, “I knew you would be good.”

 

 


End file.
